


Of Gummy Bears and Happiness

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Adorable Camila, Ava gets the love she deserves, Avatrice, Bea can hold Ava cause she's a strong gf, Camila's crossbow, Candy, Demons, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Non-Graphic Violence, Soft Girlfriends, Some Humor, Some background lilshotgun if you squint, Swords, Team Bonding, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: The Sister Warriors finish a difficult battle and Ava brings up an important question: what happens next?The answer is gummy bears, candy schemes, and Ava having a realization.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva, Sister Camila & Ava Silva, Sister Camila & Sister Beatrice & Sister Lilith & Shotgun Mary, Sister Lilith & Shotgun Mary (Warrior Nun)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 390





	Of Gummy Bears and Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another one! I hope you enjoy 💙

“Goddammit Ava, where is it?” Mary shouted, guns aiming wildly around.

Ava hit the ground with a heavy _oof, _pointing at the demon in question as she struggled to regain the air in her lungs.__

____

Camila ducked back, reloading her crossbow and tapping Lilith on the shoulder in a wordless question to cover for her. Beatrice had several knives at the ready, eyes roving for the moment to strike.

____

The two demons, recently parted from their human hosts, hovered in the air. Both snarled and lurched forward.

____

There was a loud bang, and the report of the gun echoed off the walls. “Did I get one?” Mary called. Before Ava could answer, Mary was knocked off her feet, colliding painfully with the far wall. “Ow.”

____

“No.” Ava coughed, reaching for her sword and staggering upright. “Camila, Bea, aim for the window, Lilith, follow my lead.”

____

Camila and Beatrice crouched, brandishing their weapons. Lilith nodded and flipped her own blade before lunging at a demon that Ava indicated. Ava took its other side, ducking under a swing and returning the sentiment with a stab of her own. It vaporized into nothing.

____

Behind her the sound of crossbow bolts and knives meeting their mark reached her ears, and she turned in time to see the second demon melt into harmless shadows.

____

The warriors let out collective sighs of relief.

____

“Mary? Are you okay?” Camila asked tentatively.

____

Mary groaned and sat up. Her jacket was completely caked in dust and ash. “Just so no one forgets, I took down the first one single-handedly.”

____

“Of course you did,” said Lilith.

____

Ava shuffled her feet. “Sooo… What’s next? Is there a ‘yay we survived another demon attack’ celebration? Or is it just a post-battle nap time situation?”

____

“Actually, we do have our own kind of celebration,” Beatrice said.

____

Ava perked up. “Really?”

____

_____________

____

She hadn’t known what to expect, but finding herself in a candy shop with four battle weary nuns was not on the top of her list.

____

“Just to clarify,” Ava said. “I’m not being pranked, right?”

____

Lilith shot her a venomous look. It wasn’t as terrifying as usual against the bright backdrop of various candies. The glare softened when she noticed Mary holding a small package out to her.

____

“These are your favorites, right?” Mary questioned.

____

Lilith sniffed. “I don’t have a favorite.” There was a short pause. “But if I did, these would be.” She took the package of butterscotch candies, giving Mary the smallest of smiles.

____

Mary winked back, wandering over to a different shelf. She grabbed a bag of sour gummies and added them to the basket Camila had retrieved. A tub of jujubes already lay inside.

____

“What about you, Ava?” Beatrice said, scouring the shelves. “What’s your favorite candy?”

____

“I… don’t know. I never really got the chance to find out.” Ava felt slightly intimidated by the sheer quantity of multicolored sugar surrounding her.

____

“How about you choose a few different ones now, and if you don’t like them we’ll come back next time and try again?”

____

Ava brightened. “Sounds good!”

____

She went to a shelf and chose something at random. “Skittles? Candy names are weird, I love it.” She added it to the basket.

____

They all put in their own favorites for Ava to try. And had to berate Camila for choosing nearly everything in the store, and made her put some things back.

____

“Is that everything you want to try?” Beatrice asked, motioning Camila towards the cashier.

____

Ava hesitated. “Hang on!” She darted behind one of the shelves and reappeared clutching another darker package.

____

Beatrice scrunched her nose at the other girl’s choice. “Black licorice? If you’re certain.”

____

Ava’s face was a mask of confusion. “Okay?”

____

They paid for the items, and on their way back argued about how they were going to smuggle things into their rooms this time.

____

“How have you done it in the past?” Ava interjected, seeing Mary and Camila ready to come to blows.

____

Lilith snorted. “Beatrice scaled the wall once and dropped them through our windows.”

____

The latter flushed, looking down at her lap. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

____

Lilith continued. “And Mary once made the mistake of keeping them in the weapons bag. She forgot that the weapons are inspected after you bring them in, so someone took the bag before she could hide the candy.”

____

Mary nodded. “We had to pretend that it wasn’t ours. I don’t actually know if Mother Superion bought it or not.”

____

“What if we hide the candy on me?” Ava said.

____

Everyone turned to stare at her.

____

Camila coughed. “Um, Ava, someone’s bound to notice if you limp in with candy under your shirt.”

____

“Not if they think I’m injured. If people are confident the halo will heal me, just take me to my room and we’ve won.”

____

“There has to be an easier way to do it,” Beatrice said skeptically.

____

“I don’t know, I kinda like it.” Mary grinned. Ava held up her hand for a high five.

____

______________

____

Beatrice walked inside, with Ava struggling not to smile in her arms. The packets of candy were secured under her tunic, and she had to shift closer to Beatrice to hide them.

____

Mother Superion strode over upon seeing them, and Ava tried her best to look suitably pathetic.

____

“Are you injured?” she demanded, inspecting Ava’s face.

____

“Nothing the halo can’t heal,” Beatrice said smoothly, cutting off Ava’s witty comeback. “I’m taking her to her room to rest.”

____

Mother Superion seemed to pierce Beatrice with her gaze, and there was a beat of silence. “Very well,” she said eventually. She spun on her heel, calling over her shoulder as she went. “But make sure she goes back in the sparing ring once she’s healed.”

____

“Yes Mother Superion,” Beatrice called back.

____

Ava felt her release a sigh. She wriggled into a more comfortable position in the other girl’s arms and beamed up at Beatrice. “We did it!”

____

Beatrice smiled back. “We did.”

____

They started off down the halls, nodding respectfully to people as they passed by. Ava kept up her wounded act until they’d reached the safety of her room.

____

When the door shut behind them, Ava leapt up, shaking out all the packets from under her jacket, and pulling a few from her boots. Then both girls collapsed into laughter.

____

“I can’t actually believe it worked!” Ava snorted, catching hold of Beatrice’s arm.

____

“Did you see the way Mother Superion looked at you? And you kept putting on a kicked puppy expression, I thought our cover was blown!” Beatrice wiped her eyes and surveyed their prizes. “Well, which should you start with first?”

____

“I’ll start with your favorites and work from there.”

____

She tried Camila’s jujubes and made a face. (Nope, these are way too sweet.)

____

She tried Mary’s sour gummies next. (Ohhh I do like these better, but I wouldn’t say they’re great.)

____

She then tried Lilith’s butterscotch candies, and eyed the Red Anise candies Lilith had added when nobody was watching. (These are pretty good.)

____

She moved on finally to Beatrice’s gummy bears. (Much better.)

____

“Now for the licorice, the rest can be for later.” Ava opened the package and took a bite of the candy. She turned to Beatrice with bright eyes, chewing fast. “It’s so good!” She took another bite, waving the candy at the other girl. “It’s an actual crime that I haven’t had this before today.”

____

Beatrice laughed. “I’m glad you found a favorite.” She started on her gummy bears, popping a handful into her mouth.

____

Ava watched her face light up and swallowed, feeling her own cheeks heat up.

____

Beatrice must have noticed, as she paused. “Are you okay?”

____

“No, I mean yeah! I’m just really… happy.” Ava blushed further. “This was fun. The whole heroic carrying thing was pretty great too.”

____

Beatrice put her gummies down. “Yeah? Well we can try it again.” Without any warning, she scooped Ava back up, making her drop her licorice with a squeal.

____

Ava put her arm around Beatrice’s neck and suddenly realized how close their faces were. Her eyes flicked down to Beatrice’s lips and she froze, before diving forward and meeting them with her own.

____

It was like the world vanished. She distantly felt her feet meet the ground, and hands press her closer, one on her hip, another cup her neck. It was its own kind of magic, feeling Beatrice kiss back. A confirmation and a promise of something more. Something perfect and beautiful, like the day she’d run across the beach and felt the freedom she’d always longed for. When it was over and Ava opened her eyes, the faint taste of candy on her tongue, she met Beatrice’s gaze and rested her forehead against hers.

____

Beatrice pulled her closer by her waist, and they stood there, foreheads touching and breath mingling.

____

A tear dotted Beatrice’s habit, and the other girl swept her cheek with her thumb.

____

“Why are you crying?” Beatrice asked.

____

“I’m just…really happy,” Ava whispered, another tear trickling down.

____

Beatrice kissed her forehead. “Me too.”

____


End file.
